Dimensions of transistor structures continue to shrink to smaller sizes in emerging technologies. For example, a critical dimension of metal contacts that deliver electrical energy to transistor structures may be shrinking to a degree where conventional techniques for depositing metal in the narrow structures may not be feasible for technical or cost reasons.